Tharja
, Sallya |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =April 2 |nationality =Plegia |faction(s) =Plegian Army (Former) The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Member of the Shepherds |relatives =Noire (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Fire Emblem Warriors (DLC) |firstseen =Chapter 9: Emmeryn (Awakening) Chapter 1: A Star is Born (TMS♯FE) |class =Dark Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Akutsu Kanahttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/haracters/chara29.html (Awakening, TMS ♯FE) Yuuki Takada (Heroes, Warriors) English Stephanie Sheh }} Tharja ' is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Tharja is a Dark Mage who hails from Plegia, though she does not care about the conflict between Plegia and Ylisse. After joining Chrom's army, she falls in love with Robin, regardless of Robin's gender. Her support with Nowi reveals that she has the power to read fortunes using a Manakete's scales, and can divine the location of anyone or anything using one. She has the darkest thoughts in the army. She is the mother of Noire and a potential mother of Morgan. Tharja is among the forces trying to stop Chrom and his army from rescuing Emmeryn in Chapter 9 at Plegia Castle. However, Tharja questions why she has to fight for such a pointless reason and holds nothing but disdain for the Plegian King, Gangrel. If Chrom speaks to Tharja, Chrom will ask her to join his cause since that is what his sister would do; Tharja, who is reluctant to fight in the first place, joins afterwards. After the war, if Tharja is still single, Tharja's obsession with Robin leads her to a life of casting curses and hexes to reunite with them. Personality Tharja is most noted by her obsession with Robin, stalking both genders at all hours of the day from a distance. She keeps meticulous records of their every action down to the number of times they have tossed in bed compared to previous nights. Her deepest desire is to be of use to them and vies for their attention and possible affection as well, notably training to become "a normal girl" after they give her an anecdotal comment about her unusual behavior. She is cold and moody around other people, especially when they interfere with her attempts to gain Robin's attention. She is not afraid to hex an individual if they are particularly intrusive. While Robin is her main priority, she is open to loving another person but still makes her intentions regarding Robin clear to her spouse. She has no particular attachment to Plegia, even noting that Gangrel was unworthy of his tile in both her recruitment chapter and in some supports. She does, however, express regret over the lives lost for his cause. While she may come off as uncaring, she does actually care a deal for her allies and even subtly telling Nowi that her "far away" to spare her the grief of knowing that her parents have passed on. Her relationship with he daughter Noire is complicated as her future-self used her as a guinea pig for some of her curses and even taught her the dark arts. Deep down does not wish for her daughter to be plagued by the risks of dark magic and while having difficulty expressing it, she does love her daughter. Ultimately, her future self sacrificed her life to protect her as a testament to the actual love she holds for her. In The Future Past, she also shows a borderline overprotective streak towards the Noire of that particular world. While having no idea of her own sex appeal due to her figure and outfit, she was quickly embarrassed when it was pointed out to her in her conversation with Cordelia in Xenologue 17, becoming more self-conscious of her appearance and developing a talisman to suppress this newfound feeling. In her conversations with Nowi in Xenologue 16, she was also embarrassed when Nowi said that she had the largest breasts out of the women of the army (silkiest hair in the European version). In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' Recruitment Chapter 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |90% |30% |60% |40% |60% |40% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +3 | -1 | +1 | -3 | +1 | 0 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports *Robin (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Robin (Female) *Nowi *Noire *Morgan (Only if Tharja is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Tharja's growths may be a little strange compared to the three mage characters present before she is recruited, but as a Dark Mage, Tharja performs her role nicely. Although Robin, Miriel, and Ricken may already be at a higher level, Tharja is able to take physical hits better than Miriel, is stronger and faster than Ricken, and does not have the varied growths that Robin has. Her Skill is indeed quite low, though her skills in Hex and Anathema help compensate for that by lowering the opponents' Avoid and Critical Avoid. Though Tharja may need some catching up to do by the time she is recruited, she has the ability to use Dark Tomes, which can be useful. Tharja has Nosferatu upon her recruitment, which can be a good relief weapon in case she takes a beating. Four chapters after her recruitment, she will be able to wield as many of these as she can, as Carrion Isle begins to sell them. Tharja can perform well as both a Sorcerer and a Dark Knight. As a Sorcerer, she is slightly stronger magic wise, but unfortunately still has fairly low Skill. Luckily, her attacking skill from this class, Vengeance, has a high activation rate, although Henry will generally activate it more often than her due to his higher Skill stat. Tharja can learn Tomebreaker, which will boost her hit and dodge rate against tome units, allowing her to potentially be used as an anti-mage unit. Tharja works decently as a Dark Knight, and between Tharja and Henry, there is very little difference aside from her stronger Magic but lower Skill. Despite the loss of Dark Magic, the Dark Knight gives Tharja the Slow Burn skill to help with her low Skill and Luck, as well as Lifetaker to prolong her survivability from the double-edged sword of the Vengeance skill's damage. Reclassing Tharja's two reclassing options are Archer and Knight classes. Though Tharja will struggle in these classes after first joining them, owing to her inability to utilize her strong magic offense, grinding her strength through Energy Drops and leveling up can actually turn her into a decent Longbow Sniper, due to her access to Prescience, Hit Rate +20, and Anathema to patch her mediocre skill stat, as well as strong damaging skills like Vengeance and Luna. Furthermore, Bowfaire is her only weapon-boosting skill, in turn making Sniper perhaps the only physical class worth having Tharja in. While reclassing to one of the Knight-family classes makes her rather lackluster, reducing her strengths of high Magic and Speed, the Great Knight class holds useful skills for her in the form of Luna (a less risky, more reliable alternative to Vengeance) and Dual Guard+, which makes a good filler skill whenever she is paired up. As a General, she is less than effective, though Pavise can be picked up to patch her Defense as a Sorcerer, and also compliments Vengeance quite well, especially if she opts not to run Lifetaker so that Vengeance's damage output is increased. Combining skills like Dual Guard+, Pavise, Bowbreaker, and Tomebreaker altogether make her very difficult to kill, which in turn makes her Vengeance all the more deadly. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Dark Shadow :''A mage from Plegia with a dark side and a possessive streak, especially with Robin. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Ruin }} Tome |Skill= Rauðrblade Retribution }} Tome |Skill= Rauðrblade+ Retribution }} Skills Overall Base Set Tharja is an excellent budget Red Tome unit and is a great investment unit for Merges. She has solid offensive stats for a Mage sitting at neutral 46 Atk/34 Spd which is pushed further by her base weapon and its effects. Her bulk is on the lower end and ideally she should avoid taking damage. Tharja is an excellent Blade Tome unit as she was the original Rauðrblade+ user, which grants bonus Atk to her attacks equal to the visible and in-combat stat bonuses she has applied to her. Depending on her team synergy, she can reach truly astounding damage that can completely wipe out her opponent in a single round. It did slow down her Special Cooldown, but this was eventually addressed when she later received her personal tome Tharja's Hex which not only added 1 additional Mt, but it also removed the Special Cooldown penalty. While the effect of its refine is not nearly as impactful as many others, its ability to inflict -4 Atk/Spd to her opponent during combat can be a strong determining factor in her survivability against certain matchups. She has Vengeance for her offensive skill, which for the most part allows her to deal more damage when injured, but ultimately is not suited for Arena battles. Darting Blow is her Skill A, self buffing herself when initiating with good +6 to Speed and Spur Resistance for her Skill C for ally buffing. Base Kit alone, Tharja is fairly unimpressive and requires outside help, both for skill and team composition, to shine. Counters Tharja is mostly a threat when buffed as she is unremarkable otherwise. Dealing with her buffing ally will instantly depower her greatly. Otherwise, her low HP and Res leaves her vulnerable to Panic Ploy and the Res reliant ploy skills. The former is incredibly crippling to her as a penalty taken severely hinders her performance. Blue units of all sorts can easily dispose of her especially those with decent enough Res or skills to take a blow such as Selkie and Fjorm, especially the latter who can not only absorb her boosted damage, but it also empowers her own unique special on retaliation, which she can do with Leiptr's distant counter effect. Nowi is also strong counter as she has the HP to run Panic Ploy and naturally has Lightning Breath to retaliate from a distance while exploiting her lower Res due to breath mechanics. Skill Inheritance Options Tharja is best stuck with her base weapon. As such, her kit revolves around maximizing its potential. Her supportive skill is either Reposition or Draw Back to move allies around her with the former or reposition her ally and herself with the latter. Blade Tomes usually run Glimmer due to its low cooldown and syncs well with the high damage output from her tome while Draconic Aura makes a decent substitution for raw damage. Fury is the standard to give her stats a flat boost while slowly reducing her damage so she can fully employ Desperation. Alternatively, running Swordbreaker helps to deal with her Red Sword counters. Finally, her Skill C is flexible, though either a Hone skill, preferably Hone Attack, works wonders for her. For those who are willing to sacrifice an Ishtar, Odd Attack Wave also has merits and benefits if planning on running it. |-|Winter's Envoy= ;Normal Girl :A mage from Plegia who, while usually creepy, is acting bright and cheerful...for some reason. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Candelabra+ Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Winter Tharja has had a decent time enjoying the role as the sole Red Armor unit in Heroes, giving her a specific niche in an otherwise completely unoccupied unit type combination. She has solid all-around bulk with her physical bulk being two points lower than her magical and solid enough Atk for a mage that her abysmal speed is easily overlooked. Her base kit is easily worked into a powerful defensive unit, but as an Armor unit she can be molded into a player turn oriented character with certain skills. Though locked as a seasonal unit, Winter Tharja is great ally just for her sheer uniqueness. Candelabra, boosts her Atk/Spd/Def/Res by 2 when she is attacked and utilizes her strong Resistance stat to empower her Iceberg Special. Winter Tharja also comes with Close Counter allowing her to retaliate against all who try to attack her. Her main skill that gives her so much power is Vengeful Fighter, allowing her the ability to double when attacked like Quick Riposte while also accelerating her Special cooldown, instantly rectifying her Spd issues. Winter Tharja's final skill, R Tome Valor is a bit of a useless skill for actual battles given its sole effect is for doubling SP gains during battles for fellow Red Tomes. However, it is an excellent skill, if multiple copies are obtained, to give to a dancer like Festival Micaiah or Soiree Ishtar for training without having to burden their training team with her as she lacks the sheer utility of a dancer in regards to training. Counters Winter Tharja is strong enough to survive many units in the game, but her low speed makes her susceptible to many units, even some middling speed units. Any sort of Blue unit in particular, especially magical tanks like Fjorm, Nowi, and Fallen Hardin easily counter her. Her armor also makes her weak to the likes of Caeda, Clair, and Micaiah, all who run weapons that are effective against Armor. Skill Inheritance Options Depending on the route the player wishes to take Winter Tharja, her build changes. Regardless of her build, as an Armored unit, she wants either Swap or Pivot to help with mobility. If planning on using an Player Turn oriented build, she will require a lot of units who are incredibly hard to acquire. Having her inherit her base version's Rauðrblade+ will allow her to better maximize her offense through Armor buffs, especially with Glimmer to fully mage usage of the buff damage boosts. Death Blow maximizes her offensive damage since her Speed is too low to try and boost to double anything. For Skill B, Bold Fighter patches her low speed by guaranteeing that she can double on initiation on top of the special cooldown acceleration. Finally running some Armor skill for Skill C is great for team synergy. Either running Armor March or Hone Armor/Ward Armor on a budget allows great synergy. If looking to maximize her Enemy turn oriented base kit, taking Ignis or Glacies better boosts her damage output since she has cooldown acceleration from Vengeful Fighter. She can run with her Candelabra+ weapon, though those willing to sacrifice a Katarina can give her Rauðrowl+ since she is going to by sticking close to her Armor allies for buffs. Finally, her high Resistance makes her a good candidate for Ploy skills, most preferably Resistance Ploy deal more damage to her enemies. |-|Bridal Bloom= ;Obsessive Bride :A mage from Plegia with a dark side and a possessive streak. Determined to get her hands on the festival's prize, a bouquet. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Múspell Fireposy Rally Speed }} Skills Overall Base Set Bridal Tharja is essentially a more optimized version of her normal version, with a higher Atk/Spd combo of 35/35 compared to 32/34. However, in exchange for this, she has slightly lower Def/Res. Essentially, Bridal Tharja will hit hard but will fall quickly if she does not finish off her target. Prior to her Base form acquiring her unique tome, Bridal Tharja was a superior option for a Bladetome, but her base form later reverse powercrept her. Nonetheless, she still remains an excellent choice for the Bladetome build or offensive red magic in general, if only limited by her lack of availability, especially in comparison to base form Tharja. Bridal Tharja comes with her own personal Weapon Múspell Fireposy, boosting her Speed by 3 and further increasing her Atk/Spd +2 for each ally within two spaces of her. She runs Rally Attack Speed which combos onto her unique skill Speed Feint, decreasing the Speed of all enemies within all four cardinal directions of her if she uses a Rally skill on an ally. Finally, Bridal Tharja has Attack Speed Bond, boosting her Atk/Spd +5 when adjacent with to an ally, allowing her to reach a massive +11 if adjacent to at least one ally and having 3 within her weapon's range. Her base kit allows her to be incredibly strong, especially when near her allies, though maximizing her stats by purposefully positioning your allies to achieve the effect may not be practical. Nevertheless, she is one of the strongest Red Tome infantry units who is only hindered by her Seasonal status. Counters Bridal Tharja is easily disposed by Magical tanks like Fjorm, Hardin, and Nowi. Powerful Blue Mages like Delthea, Linde, and Reinhardt easily dispatch her with ease. Her paper thin defense makes her vulnerable to the likes of Ayra and Mia. Finally, while uncommon, R Tomebreaker units like Lilina or Sanaki also can combat her by eliminating her speedy nature. Skill Inheritance Options Bridal Tharja can become more of an independent Mage unit if she takes her base form's Rauðrblade+ combination for stronger attacks with team buffs. Running Glimmer regardless if she runs Múspell Fireposy or Rauðrblade+ results in devastatingly strong attacks when it procs. Draw Back is generally her best support skill as a Mage, though Reposition also works while maintaining her innate Rally skill still works just fine. Fury further boosts her combat stats while reducing her health slowly so she can enter the threshold for Desperation. Finally her Skill C can be Odd Attack Wave if you are willing to sacrifice an Ishtar, otherwise Smoke skills, preferably Speed Smoke helps her to guarantee a double attack against most enemies until she can reach her Desperation range. Those on a budget can also pull Threaten Speed or Threaten Resistance can achieve similar effects. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Tome - E |Item = Bronze Tome }} Supports *Corrin *Hinoka *Camilla *Robin *Azura *Linde *Olivia Quotes ''Awakening :Tharja/Awakening Quotes Heroes :Tharja/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Tharja/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ; Tharja - Grim Stalker : Tharja's jealous obsession with Robin never subsided, even after her return to Plegia. Anecdotal evidence suggests she devoted most of her effort to hexes and curses that might reunite them. ; Tharja and Robin : Many wrote of Robin legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Tharja, above all else. ; Tharja and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Tharja and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But a few well-placed hexes from his wife, Tharja, eventually brought the populace to their senses. ; Tharja and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. ; Tharja and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Tharja, whose frequent curse slinging put her husband in an understandably foul mood. ; Tharja and Kellam : Even after her return to Plegia, Tharja kept an unhealthy obsession with Robin that led her to vanish for weeks or months at a time. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Tharja and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. ; Tharja and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Tharja and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Meanwhile, his wife, Tharja, set up shop and hexed people for a living. The pair were said to get many odd looks. ; Tharja and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's hexes led him to resume work as a sellsword. Tharja secretly tagged along and used her talents to keep him safe. ; Tharja and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The younger tykes were very fond of Tharja who feigned annoyance, but secretly enjoyed the attention. ; Tharja and Henry : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. ; Tharja and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother, and his wife Tharja. The latter never warmed to the villagers, but she was said to smile around her family. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tharja does not directly appear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. However, one of Lucina's Palette Swaps is based around Tharja's color scheme. A leak of video footage Nintendo of America provided to the ESRB for rating determination purposes indicated that a Tharja trophy was planned for inclusion in the 3DS version, but the trophy was cut from the final game prior to release worldwide. No official comment was ever made as to why, and it's unclear if a potential ESRB rating played a role in the decision. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Tharja appears as the Mirage partner of Kiria Kurono, a "Dark Mage" Mirage. She transforms into a magic staff to aid Kiria in combat. She also uses her magic to aid Kiria in her daily life. Tharja is the creator of the Uta-loid Tiki software. It was conceived using her magic so that Tiki could draw Performa from those that use it in order to sustain her form. If a Master Seal is used on Tharja, she can promote into either a Sage or a Sorcerer. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Tharja appears in Fire Emblem Warriors as a DLC character, added to the game as part of a Fire Emblem Awakening-themed content pack. Her move set is borrowed from Robin, and focuses on the use of magic attacks. She begins the game as a Dark Mage and can promote into a Sorcerer. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tharja is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Tharja is a variation of Tarja, a finnish spelling of Daria, which means "ocean" in persian and "to possess good" in hebrew. Tharja's name may also come from the Hindi name Tharaja, meaning "star with full glow". Her Japanese name, Sallya, is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". Trivia *Tharja was the 3rd most popular female character and the most popular parent character (behind Female Robin) in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. **Tharja came in 3rd for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 29,540 total votes. *The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that she was 4th place out of 791 with 29,540 votes, making her the 2nd highest scoring character of the Awakening portion, and third most popular female character overall. *Tharja shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Kjelle, as well as Fates' Rhajat, Sophie and Beruka. **Tharja also shares her (first) Japanese voice actress, Akutsu Kana, with Cherche and Rhajat. *Tharja is the only character to have special Event Tile/Barrack relationship quotes when paired with Robin. *Tharja's confession scene ends with the same bubble background like most of the cast, but the color of her background is green instead of pink. This is likely a reference to the term “Green with Envy”, which goes well with Tharja’s overall feelings towards Robin. *Tharja is the basis for Rhajat, the daughter of Hayato from Fire Emblem Fates, whose name is also an anagram of hers. Her death quote in Fates implies that Tharja is her reincarnation. *Tharja has had numerous instances of censorship and change. **Her original Japanese roster description "Has the nicest body in the army" was changed to "The one with the darkest thoughts." However, many other characters received different roster descriptions as well. **Tharja's conversation with Nowi in the Harvest Scramble DLC was altered in European versions to talk about her hair rather than her body. The North American version retained the original Japanese conversation. **In the Summer Scramble DLC, the rear part of her swimsuit scene was very subtly censored by a curtain in North American versions of the game, for unknown reasons. *Tharja is the winner of the 3rd Voting Gauntlet (Battle of the Mages) and the 9th Voting Gauntlet (Enduring Love) in Fire Emblem Heroes. **She is also the first character to win more than one Voting Gauntlet. *Tharja's victory pose in Warriors is based off her Max Factory's PVC figure. Gallery References Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters